


A Risqué Publicity Appointment

by Smuggy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuggy/pseuds/Smuggy
Summary: Moxxy Poxxy, a beautiful plump woman with scarlet red hair, is currently an up and rising star on a few things, and is seeking to make her name even more known. She also just wants some people to talk to. So, she set up a certain appointment with a group that states they can help with exactly what she wants. The things they asked for were a bit odd, but nothing Moxxy couldn't handle! Upon arriving, she's met with a receptionist that begins to give your basic speech, where then she was lead away. What waits for Moxxy during this appointment~? Will she be able to handle it~? What if she wants another appointment because of the treatment she was given~? Whooo knowsss~
Kudos: 3





	A Risqué Publicity Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Sugarkitty19 on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Sugarkitty19+on+twitter).



> This is a gift to @Sugarkitty19 on twitter for reaching 10k followers. Her OC is so very cute, and while I can't draw for her, I can write something for it. I hope those enjoy what's here, and what's to come, as this is "techincally" my first smut piece, even if it's just an intro to things.

“Moxxy Poxxy, right?” asked a suit-wearing receptionist sitting behind a sleek wooden desk. The woman in front of him, Moxxy by assumption, had come into the man’s establishment with a slightly desperate smile on her face, one that matched her nervous black eyes. 

“M-mhm! This is the correct place, right? I mean, I assume so, since you know my name and all, but u-uh, this is the place to get some publicity, r-right?” Moxxy asked, twirling a lock of her stiletto-colored hair around her finger, still quite nervous about asking for more publicity. 

“This…is the right place.” The receptionist said, leaning forward with a raised eyebrow. “Ms. Poxxy, I want to assure you we have your…best interest in mind. You do not need to be nervous about this.” 

“Right, right! You’re right, just whew, the stuff you asked me to sign for was on the wilder side, b-but I’m not saying I can’t take it, of course! Nope~! I can handle whatever you throw at me~!” Moxxy states with a proud smile, more of her confidence starting to return. 

“Right, of course. The famous Moxxy Poxxy should have little worries about what our company will do to her.” The man explained, a small, sinister smile encroaching his lips. He stood from his seat, wiping a bit of dust from his suit jacket, and proceeded to walk towards a closed door. “Right this way, if you still have the confidence.” It was clear by that line he was simply taking jabs at Moxxy’s wavering confidence, something Moxxy took extreme offense too as shown by her defiant huff, and subtly stomps in her walking. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m extremely confident, bro. The way you’re talking to me too? It’s pretty cringe.” Moxxy said, her confidence back in full swing, which was clearer by her tone and the stride in her plump hips. 

“My apologies, miss. Now, if you will enter through here.” The man said, opening the locked door and swinging it open. “And he’ll be right with you.” He explained, stepping to the side, that sinister smile never leaving his face. 

“Bro, knock it off with the Miss shit, that's…fucken weird.” Moxxy huffed once more, swiping a bit of her hair out of her face as she walked into the room. Upon stepping into the room, Moxxy was hit with a rush of cold wind, making her body shiver. “C-can you turn up the heat?” She asked, turning back to the receptionist. What she found was the man gone, with the door slamming in her face and locking. This pissed off Moxxy even more than usual. How rude! Closing the door right in front of her face like that, and right when she asked an important question too! Ugh. Moxxy, now locked in this freezing room, had nothing better to do than explore. She crossed her arms over her voluptuous bosom, her decently sized nipples already starting to harden under her shirt thanks to the freezing cold room. 

“Asshole. Locking me in this stupid room without even listening to me. This better worth it.” She said to herself, sadly. She began to walk around the room, trying to find a thermostat to turn off the AC. As she started her search, she noticed a few things that piqued her curiosity and sparked her nervous tendencies all the same. In one corner were a few bottles of, what she assumed at least, oil, lube even? There were even a few bottles of alcohol, whisky to be exact, that really attracted her, but she had a mission right now. She saw a couple of collars with leashes too, which was odd. However, there was one that a black collar that looked nice at least. She scoffed at that thought, thinking it to be stupid. How could she, Moxxy Poxxy, the woman with the Mommy Milkers shirt that classified herself as a “Mommy” to her fans like such a thing? It was stupid, and this whole thing was ridiculous. 

She continued to claw around, trying to find a switch to the heat, only to find more things hidden away. An exceptionally large dildo, purple in color, that looked a bit too big for her, even if she wanted to use it. Along with the dildo was a whole stockpile of condoms, each one ranging in different sizes and different smells. They even had different tastes. 

“Maaaan, there isn’t a thing here that’ll warm me up…, this is so stupid! Ugggh, why did I think this was a good idea?” She asked herself, giving up on her search for a thermostat, and instead returning to that whisky she spotted earlier, mostly because she was nervous that she might find even more risqué things if she searched hard enough. Soon enough, she approached the bottle, and popped the top of it off, and began to sip from it like a champ. The cold, yet burning liquid running down her throat gave her that tingly feeling that always came from drinking, and that made her bleak expression turn a bit happier. 

“Mmmmmm, soooo much better.” She exclaimed after bringing the bottle from her lips with a damn satisfying “pah~!” 

“I see someone has made themselves at home, that’s good.” Said another voice that did not belong to Moxxy, one that made her heart skip a beat, which made her nearly drop her drink. She turned to the source of the voice; cheeks puffed out in a soft pout. The once locked door had been open and in stepped a much taller man, one that towered over Moxxy. His shaggy black hair, with his dyed white bangs, blew in the cold wind that came from the AC, and his purple eyes, which always seemed to be narrowed into a seductive glare, stared down at the girl before him. In his hand, a clipboard, one with all of Moxxy’s info, the things she gave with consent.

“Yeah, I did make myself at home, especially when that asshole of a receptionist closed the door on me!” The smaller woman exclaimed, waving the bottle of booze in the air, clearly still pissed off by her previous interaction. 

“Oh? He did that now? Blah, I’ll make sure to talk to him. Did he say the whole special lines about how this was in your interests?” The man said, waving his hand around like he had done this before. 

“Yeup! Boring ass speech if you tell me.” 

“Trust me, I know. He says the same line with all our clients. Oh! Right, my bad. My manners. Moxxy, you can call me Xavier. I believe last names are useless at this point? Especially with…, all this info you so readily gave up.” Xavier said, his lips curling into a smile, which ended up releasing a gentle chuckle. 

“Uhm…I guess..?” Moxxy stated, unsure what to say at this point, so she took another sip of her drink. This was probably going to be the best part about this experience, wasn’t it?   
Xavier let out another chuckle, tapping the clipboard. “Right. So, you’re seeking a bit more publicity, right? Even some more people to talk with. Yeah, we can help you with that. Though, are you sure you want to do this? The choice is still up to you?” Xavier explained, stepping to the side and motioning towards the door. “You can keep the drink too if you so will it.” 

This action took Moxxy by surprise, that is for sure. She glared at the man before her, staring up at him while holding the drink close to her chest. This was a test, for sure! If she left, she wouldn’t get her publicity, her renown was growing of course, and she would look weak in front of another possible loyal fan! This could not do, not at all! She thought it over for a moment still, looking between the door and Xavier, her gaze ending on Xavier. “I see what you’re doing…this is a test! Well, guess what, bro? Mommy isn’t backing down any time soon, so throw whatever you got at me, dude.” 

“Perfect~.” Xavier set the clipboard down on the table beside him, where he then closed the door to his side, locking it once again. “Then, Moxxy Poxxy~.” Xavier stepped forward, grabbing the tie that hung around his next, which began to loosen with a few simple tugs. “Let begin…you’re appointment~.” He stated, grabbing the bottle of booze from her hands and setting it down behind her. 

Oh…, oh this wasn’t going to be good…, was it? Moxxy has no idea at this point, her nervousness growing as the bottle was taken from her hands, and her curvy body was gripped with such a powerful hand that belonged to Xavier. The man in question has completely shifted from before, his smile turning into a lusty smirk. 

“Oh-! Right.” Xavier spoke up, leaning down before things could get too far. His hand, which was on her hip, slipped down to her pudgy hip. “You can…, stop with that mommy title, for now anyway. We aren’t going to need it here~.” 

Yeah, that made Moxxy shrink a bit, her heart thumping in her chest, and a fire in her loins beginning to grow. “W-well, at least you’ll join my server after this, right?!”


End file.
